It's not a kiss
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Ahh, pues no se ke poner. Mejor entren y lo averiguan. Por cierto, es yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Hola! Primero que nada este fic contiene slash, asi que si no te gusta, no leas. Es mi primer intento en esta serie. Queria escribir algo sobre el 5x22, pero aun ando en shock, asi que este esta ambientado en la cuarta. Va a ser corto. O eso espero. Eso es todo, espero que les guste y gracias por leer.

**PD: **El titulo es un asco, lo se.

**1**

Simplemente aquello no era un beso.

No, no lo era.

No sabía si habían pasado minutos o segundos desde que sus bocas se unieron. Dean le sostenía por los hombros, ejerciendo más presión de la debida, casi clavándole los dedos, mientras su lengua le recorría la boca, mientras parecía querer hundirse, fundirse en la respiración de su hermano. Sam se sostenía de la camisa de Dean, pensando sin querer pensar y sin poder hilar un pensamiento coherente. Solo que aquello no era un beso, era otra forma de intentar comunicarse, de decirse lo que no se decían nunca cara a cara, de intentar comprenderse, tal vez.

Las manos de Dean empujaron sus hombros hacia abajo sin moverlos un ápice. Sam se dejó caer de rodillas al sentir la presión en sus hombros atrayendo a Dean con él y sin darse tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo volvió a juntar sus labios, intentando obtener más. De que, ni él mismo lo sabía.

Mas de Dean, mas de la forma en que sus labios le quitaban el aliento, más de la necesidad que parecía salir de su cuerpo.

Cuando las manos de Sam se colaron bajo su camisa, Dean supo que algo andaba mal. Tomo conciencia de que era la boca de hermano la que besaba, que lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si no quisiera que se escapara de sus brazos.

Aquello no era un beso. Solo que no quería que Sam se fuera de su lado, necesitaba saber que aún tenía algo de su hermano, lo que sea. Que de alguna forma todavía formaba parte de su vida.

Pero ahora algo estaba mal, porque no quería detenerse y Sam seguía tocándolo debajo de la camisa, de una forma que ni siquiera se podía definir como "caricia", solo tocando, sosteniéndose y de repente sentía que la sangre se calentaba y se volvía espesa en sus venas.

"Tal vez porque es la misma"- pensó Sam sin saber a qué demonios se refería. Se sentía caliente, no exactamente eso, cálido, como si algo que había olvidado dentro de su corazón despertara y le corriera por las venas, llenándolas de un calor apacible, que se fue volviendo insoportable a cada segundo.

Dean se separo un poco. Sam suspiro y espero por un beso que no llegó. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que los brazos de su hermano lo soltaban. Dean lo miraba erguido y con una expresión que Sam no supo cómo interpretar. Quiso decir algo, pero su mente daba vueltas, embotada todavía.

Mirándolo allí, de rodillas, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos con algo que parecía ser una súplica, pero que no llegaba a serlo, Dean tuvo ganas de nunca haberse levantado, de seguir allí, de rodillas con su hermano, tocándolo y dejándose tocar, perdiéndose en su aliento. Se dio la vuelta ofuscado. Aquello era enfermo, insano, era una maldita locura, era un… una… ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente malo para describirlo. No era capaz de dar la vuelta y enfrentarse a su hermano, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y a todas luces lo más cobarde: salió de la habitación del hotel sin mirar atrás.

-Dean- alcanzo a pronunciar Sam en un susurro ronco y con la voz partida antes que este atravesara la puerta del cuarto. Pero Dean no lo escuchó o fingió no escucharlo.

Sam se quedo mirando la puerta fijamente unos minutos antes de darse cuenta que aun estaba de rodillas en el piso. Se levanto dificultosamente, sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo adormecido y pesado. Apenas y podía entender lo que había ocurrido. En un momento Dean le gritaba y él le regresaba los gritos y al otro…

Se llevo distraídamente una mano a la boca y la repentina consciencia de lo que había pasado lo hizo trastabillar, se sentó en una de las camas mientras intentaba asumir que había besado a su hermano. Un hilo de culpabilidad se deslizo dentro de su cabeza y se enredo con el amasijo de sentimientos que pululaban allí. Ira, deseo, angustia. Pero es que él no quería besarlo, no era eso lo que tenía en mente, solo quería que Dean comprendiera como se sentía, que entendiera sus razones, que confiara en él. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar ahora? Conociendo a su hermano fingiría que nunca paso nada, pensando que así zanjaba el problema, pero ambos seguirían royéndose por dentro, dándole vueltas al asunto hasta hacerlo insoportable y volverlo un problema mayor de lo que era, si eso era posible.

Algo dentro de su cabeza estaba mal, muy mal. Algo estaba mal con él y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la mierda psíquica ni la sangre de demonio que tomaba a espaldas de Dean. Esta vez tenía que ver con su propio hermano y ese estúpido temblor en sus piernas y en sus manos y en todas y cada una de sus células que le había recorrido cuando los labios de Dean se pegaron a los suyos. Tenía que ver con la forma incontrolada en la que su corazón había latido y aun seguía latiendo, tenía que ver con ese maldito anhelo que se negaba a abandonarlo.

Sam pasó una mano por sus cabellos, intentando pensar con calma. No funciono. Suponía que ahora Dean tendría más motivos para desconfiar de él, lo encontraría más raro, le consideraría más un monstruo. ¡¿Pero acaso él había tenido toda la culpa? Si ni siquiera había pensado en eso como un beso. Podía sentir la cólera fluyendo, opacando cualquier otro sentimiento. Él lo había empezado pero Dean podría haberse apartado si hubiera querido y no lo había hecho y aun así le había mirado como si él fuera una especie de aberración y se atrevió a irse sin dignarse a mirarlo, a dirigirle la palabra. ¡Como si él fuera menos que una de sus estúpidas perras!

La mano de Sam barrió con un vaso, un reloj algo viejo y un florero de porcelana que no hacia juego con la decoración del cuarto en el mismo instante que el ultimo pensamiento surcaba su mente. Estaba seguro que de haber tenido a alguien en frente le habría golpeado. Se dejo caer en la cama, irritado y cansado de sentirse irritado. El celular que llevaba en el bolsillo sonó casi al segundo de haber cerrado los ojos. Lo contesto de mala gana.

-¿Ruby? Ven a verme.

Le dio la dirección del hotel y se masajeó las sienes a la par que colgaba. Dudaba mucho que Dean regresara esta noche. Espero a Ruby fuera del hotel, porque no aguantaba un minuto más dentro de esas cuatro paredes que incluso parecían oler a Dean. Se subió en el auto que ella traía apenas llegó e intento no pensar más en su hermano y concentrarse en el asunto que tenía entre manos. Seguir la pista de Lilith.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Dean pasó un dedo por el techo del Impala. La capa de polvo que lo cubría hizo que la trayectoria de su dedo quedara dibujada en el techo. No estaba cuidando bien a su auto en estos días. Debería tomarse unas horas libres y limpiarlo, revisarlo… y probablemente debería también dejar de actuar como un cobarde y enfrentarse al problema que traía entre manos. Pero pensar en el Impala no era tan difícil que pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, con Sam. Lo único que deseaba era dejar de pensar en Sam, demonios. O por lo menos eso quería él, porque su conciencia o subconsciente o lo que sea no hacía otra cosa que torturarlo con las malditas imágenes una y otra vez. Las imágenes, las sensaciones, las sensaciones… ese estúpido cosquilleo que se había apoderado de sus manos desde que empezaron a tocar a Sam y que le recorría todo el cuerpo y que… ¡Pero, joder! Se suponía que estaba intentando no pensar.

Daba por descontado que esta noche no iría a dormir al motel. No podía hacerlo hasta que supiera bien qué hacer. Ese era el problema, que hacer. ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando acabas de be… besar a tu hermano? Ahí estaba, acababa de admitirlo por primera vez desde que salió del cuarto. Había besado a su hermano. Dean tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el techo del Impala, como mínimo. Tenía ganas de poder regresar en el tiempo y eliminar esos minutos de su vida. Ya tenía más que suficiente de su relación con Sam tal y como estaba y ahora esto no hacía más que complicar las cosas.

-¿Cuándo demonios voy a tener un poco de paz?- se pregunto en voz alta y se respondió demasiado rápido para su gusto.

"C_uando evites el apocalipsis, cuando convenzas a Sam que no se puede confiar en demonios, cuando desaparezcan los puñeteros ángeles… _"

Era una lista demasiado larga para él hoy. Casi sin querer empezó a rememorar los momentos con Sam. Habían estado discutiendo. De que, no lo recordaba. Últimamente peleaban por cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa era suficiente comenzar a recriminarse, cuando Dean tenía ganas de contestarle a Sam, porque también, últimamente, lo único que hacía era quedarse callado y escuchar a Sam gritarle, Sam intentando que le diga algo, que grite, Sam reclamándole su falta de confianza y Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué el noventa por ciento de lo que pensaba tenía que ver con Sam?

Sin embargo, esta vez, Dean le había respondido. Recordaba haberle reclamado por el asunto de la sirena, recordaba a Sam diciendo que ya lo había explicado miles de veces, gritándole "¿Por qué no eres capaz de creerme?" y luego sus manos cogiéndolo de la solapa de la chaqueta y atrayéndolo a su rostro, recordaba haber pensado unas cuantas cosas estúpidas en ese momento, como que Sam parecía más alto y también parecía más fuerte. Su hermanito le ganaba en fuerza física, joder. No escucho lo que Sam le decía y este empezó a balbucear algo. Por un momento pareció desesperado, sus ojos dudaron y luego sin saber cómo ni porque la distancia entre los dos se redujo a cero y Sam pego los labios a los suyos. Después del "¿Qué mierda?" inicial no pensó nada mas, solo que de repente era él quien atraía a su hermano más cerca, primero enredando una mano en su cabello y luego sosteniéndolo de los hombros y por un momento, Sam pareció estar a punto de derretirse. Derretirse entre sus manos, joder, como si… como si volviera a ser su Sammy, que nunca debió haber cambiado, nunca debió haber crecido. Como si Dean volviera a ser el centro de su atención, como si ahora si formara parte de su vida.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, se dirigió al maletero del Impala y saco una cerveza de la nevera que mantenía allí. Nunca lo admitiría delante de Sam, pero aquellas palabras ("ya no te necesito, ya no formas parte de mi vida") le habían dolido más de lo que él mismo imagino. Y no podía pasar un día, ni un solo maldito día, en que no se repitieran en su cabeza, resonando, cada vez que miraba a Sam, cada vez que Sam parecía acercarse un poco. Se bebió la cerveza en tres tragos. Si tuviera ánimos se iría a un bar, pero ni siquiera esa idea le atraía. Se sentó en el impala con otra cerveza y decidió esperar a que pasen un par de horas.

Como siempre, los demonios no sabían nada sobre Lilith y si sabían, se negaban a hablar. Ruby se había despedido hace media hora dejando a Sam con un terrible sabor en la boca. Había considerado pedirle que se quede, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Dean llegara y la encontrara allí. Dean…

-¿Te sientes bien?- le había preguntado Ruby casi una hora atrás. El había contestado negando con la cabeza.

-¿Es por Dean?

Estaban acostados en el piso. Ruby le acaricio el cabello y le miro, comprensiva, como siempre.

-No te preocupes tanto. Cuando esto acabe, volverán a ser como antes. Solucionarán todo, ya lo veras.

-No lo creo. No creo que nada pueda solucionarse.

Ruby le acaricio la mejilla, se acerco y le beso. Sam le correspondió. Se pregunto qué pensaría ella si supiera que estaba pensando en su hermano mientras la besaba, comparando ambas sensaciones. Tal vez, por ser un demonio, no lo encuentre tan raro. Era diferente, con Ruby había calor, pero no calidez. La abrazo, casi desesperado y al fin pudo dejar de pensar en Dean. Cuando terminaron, Ruby le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su regazo y lo acuno como si fuera un niño.

-Todo está bien- susurró- Ya lo sé y está bien.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a Dean acaso cuando dijo eso?

Incluso él mismo reconocía que estaba mal, muy mal, era peor que la sangre de demonio. Besar a su hermano y lo peor, no arrepentirse de eso…

En algún momento mientras reflexionaba Sam se había dado cuenta que no se arrepentía, no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero no se arrepentía.

-Tal vez si soy… anormal- susurró.

La ira que Sam había sentido en un principio ahora se había reemplazado por llana preocupación. ¿Y si Dean no regresaba? ¿Y si lo odiaba? ¿y si Dean… ?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sam bajo la cabeza y no se movió un ápice de la cama en donde estaba sentado. No sabía que decir. Tampoco es que fuera una situación normal. ¿Qué le dices a tu hermano después de besarlo? ¿Hagámoslo de nuevo?

Y ahora caía en la cuenta que en realidad, si y por mas malo que sonara, estaba esperando que se repita. Porque quería sentir eso de nuevo, esa sensación de caer y caer y caer…

-Dean- dijo sin saber que más agregar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Dean.

Se había sentado en su propia cama y le miraba de reojo, pero con una semi sonrisa. Sam apretó los puños. Al final de cuentas, Dean había decidido hacer como si nada pasara. No es que eso le extrañara realmente, pero, esperaba otra reacción, la que sea.

-Sabes que no podemos dejarlo pasar.

-Olvídalo, Sam.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

-¿Y tú te das cuenta?- Dean elevo un poco la voz y luego suspiro- Ya basta. No quiero tener que lidiar con esto. Es solo… Solo olvidémoslo y adiós al problema.

La furia regreso a la mente de Sam. ¿Olvidarlo? Si, tal vez era lo mejor, pero… pero ¿Por qué demonios no podía aceptarlo? ¿Por qué sentía que casi odiaba al Dean sentado allí, cabizbajo, derrotado? Hubiera preferido que lo golpeara…

Sin detenerse a pensar se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Dean, le cogió de la chaqueta y le obligo a levantar el rostro. Sabía que debía detenerse, pero… no podía pensar.

-¿Qué haces Sam?

Su mente gritaba que lo detuviera, pero Dean no podía moverse. Sam se acerco dejando soltar el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo, haciendo que su aliento chocara con el rostro de Dean y luego lo besó. Un beso rudo y desesperado que hizo que Dean olvidara que había decidido acabar con ese "problema". Le respondió, abriendo la boca y mordiendo, besando, lamiendo sus labios, hundiendo sus dedos en la nuca, hasta que Sam soltó un quejido bajo y ahogado y dejo de intentar ser rudo y volvió a ser Sammy, el bueno de Sammy, el dulce de Sammy que se aferraba tontamente a él, mientras se dejaba besar.

Dean abrió los ojos (no sabía en qué momento los había cerrado) solo para darse cuenta que ahora Sam estaba debajo suyo, mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorro que ponía cada vez que quería conseguir algo. Pero, demonios ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara esto?

-Tú- dijo Dean con voz renca mientras se alejaba- No vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más.

Sam le dirigió una mirada angustiada, que Dean ignoro.

-No hables como si no hubieras hecho nada- masculló.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Te das cuenta que esto no es normal?

-¿Y desde cuando lo que nos pasa es normal?

-¡Joder, Sam, somos hermanos!

Sam cierra la boca antes de decir nada y baja la cabeza, como si acabara de acordarse de algo sustancial. Hermanos. Claro que sabía que eran hermanos, era solo que… que… ¿Qué? Que por un momento había pensado que estaba bien, más que bien, que era necesario… que lo necesitaba. Dios, estaba enfermo. Sam acaricio su frente, como si de repente le hubiera empezado a doler la cabeza. Ya no quería pensar más en eso. Quizás por esta vez lo mejor sería hacerle y olvidarlo. Se levanto de la cama y fue a la suya.

-Tienes razón- dijo- Lo siento.

Se acostó sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa y se cubrió con las sabanas.

Dean hizo lo mismo unos minutos después. Lo mejor era eso, olvidarlo ¿no? ¿Entonces porque seguía recordándolo? ¿Por qué le había parecido que todo iba bien mientras lo besaba? Pero ya no importaba, Sam parecía haberlo aceptado y él haría lo mismo. Solo lo olvidaría.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Las últimas semanas, a Dean le parecía que los cuartos de hoteles en donde se hospedaban eran más grandes, más grandes y más fríos. Sam le hablaba sin apenas mirarlo y solo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Ninguno de los dos se quedaba demasiado tiempo en compañía del otro. Lo peor era los viajes en auto. Dean no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que odio tanto manejar su Impala, pero es que era insoportable.

Como ahora, que Sam miraba por la ventanilla. Llevaba dos horas conduciendo y ninguno había dicho una palabra y en algún momento, Dean se había aburrido de la música y había apagado la radio. Se había aburrido de la música, él, Dean Winchester. Golpearía el volante de no ser porque de hacerlo, Sam regresaría a mirarlo con sus ojos de ese color que no se decidía por castaño o verde, medio frunciría el ceño, preguntando sin decir palabra que pasaba y luego, como si ya supiera la respuesta, entrecerraría los ojos y volvería la vista a la ventana y Dean tendría que enfrentarse a la tristeza, ira, decepción, todo eso que se mezclaba en el fondo de los ojos de Sam y se sentiría como la peor basura del mundo y ni siquiera sabría porque.

Dean esbozo una sonrisa irónica y rogó por llegar pronto a algún pueblo.

Cada vez que llegaban a uno, Dean tenía el impulso de pedir dos habitaciones separadas, pero jamás lo hacía. Tenía unas cuantas excusas para no hacerlo. No podrían cubrirse las espaldas estando separados, nunca sabían que podían encontrar debajo de la cama o en el armario, no podían arriesgarse a luchar con demonios estando solos, no podía arriesgarse a que Sam se vuelva a ir con Ruby, pero ninguna de ellas tan cierta como que en realidad no quería pasar tiempo separado de su hermano. Tal vez era masoquista, porque la mejor definición de pasar tiempo con Sam estos últimos meses era dolor y confusión y algo demasiado parecido a una angustia asfixiante, pero Dean sabía que era peor tenerlo lejos. Lo sabía porque nunca había olvidado la semana que Sam había pasado muerto y lo único peor que eso habían sido los cuatro meses en el infierno.

Sam cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana. Dean lo miró de reojo, pensó que se veía algo cansado, se pasó la mano por el cabello y decidió que definitivamente necesitaba un baño. Volvió a mirar a Sam que ahora tenía una mano apoyada en su barbilla, como si reflexionara sobre algo importante. Dean deseo poder tener algo que decir y lo único que hizo fue cruzar los dedos para llegar a un motel antes del anochecer.

Llegaron a un pueblo del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre después de una media hora y Dean no se detuvo hasta que encontró el motel. Estaba empezando a anochecer.

Cuando aparco bajaron del auto sin decir una palabra y entraron al motel sin ni siquiera mirarse.

-¿Dos habitaciones?- pregunto la recepcionista, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta que a Dean se le paso por alto, regreso a mirar a Sam que al parecer había encontrado algo muy interesante de ver en la pared.

-Si- contesto Dean, con la voz ronca, sin detenerse a pensar.

Sam regreso a mirarlo, le interrogó en silencio, traspasándolo con esos ojos que lucían siempre melancólicos y luego se adelantó a coger su llave. Dean prefería que le hablara y le gritara a que lo mirara con esos ojos, cuestionándole todo, reprochándole todo, haciéndole sentir culpable de algo que ignoraba. Siguió a Sam escaleras arriba. Por lo menos las habitaciones eran contiguas.

-¿Por qué pediste dos habitaciones?- pregunto Sam, aun con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Me pareció que necesitabas espacio. Porque ya estas grande y eso.

Le sonrió. Bromear era la peor solución, pero era casi una rutina para Dean hacerlo. Sam le clavo una mirada enfurecida.

-Dijiste que actuaríamos como si nada hubiera pasado, solo olvidarlo- dijo Sam- ¿Crees que esto es actuar normal?

Y ahí estaba Sam recordándole lo que intentaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. Sam trayendo a la superficie todos sus demonios. A veces en serio lo detestaba.

-No, pero creo que es lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor para quién?

-Para mí, está bien- mascullo Dean- Quizá estoy evitándote, ¿bien? Quizá necesito un tiempo lejos de ti. Necesito espacio.

La mirada de Sam cambio a una herida y Dean odio lo expresivos que podían resultar sus ojos.

-Bien- dijo y se interno en el cuarto.

Dean escucho el portazo y lo sintió como si fuera un golpe

A veces en serio, Dean se detestaba. Tiro las llaves en la mesa que había dentro del cuarto y fue al baño, necesitaba relajarse, salir a algún lugar y olvidarse de todo, de toda su vida, si fuera posible, pero cuando salió del baño se fue directo a la cama y se hundió en ella. Se durmió casi enseguida y despertó con la rara sensación de que algo le faltaba.

-¿Sam?- preguntó en la oscuridad, mirando hacia donde debía estar la cama de su hermano y encontrando que no había nada- ¡Sam!

Se levantó, presa de un pánico creciente y casi de forma inconsciente saco el puñal que siempre dejaba debajo de la almohada.

-¿Sammy?

Y de repente lo recordó. Miró el puñal y vio uno de sus ojos reflejado en su superficie.

"_Pediste dos habitaciones ¿recuerdas? Sam no está aquí"_

Casi podría reír de no ser porque su reacción era bastante patética. Intenta alejarse de su hermano y lo primero que hacía era llamarlo a mitad de la noche, como un niñito asustado. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con su cabeza.

Se puso una camisa y su chaqueta y salió de la habitación. Solo camino un paso y se detuvo, aun con la mano en la puerta.

El frio, que no tenía nada que ver con la noche, se coló debajo de su piel y le estrujó el corazón, congelándoselo hasta que incluso respirar fue difícil.

Sam estaba allí, parado en el pasillo y conversaba en voz baja con Ruby y en un momento, ella estiro un brazo y acarició con dos dedos la mejilla de Sam y luego este desvió la mirada y miró directamente a Dean.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa cínica y dolida, Ruby pasó por su lado, le miró un momento y desapareció escaleras abajo.

-Dean- llamó Sam, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera regresar al cuarto- Dean, no es lo que tú crees.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué es entonces?- preguntó. No quitó la mano de la perilla de la puerta y tampoco se regreso a mirar a Sam cuando sintió que este se acercó.

-Ya hemos discutido sobre esto.

La voz de Sam sonaba suave, conciliadora, como cuando se sentía mal e intentaba convencerlo y Dean imagino la mirada que debían tener sus ojos. Apretó más la perilla.

-Ella sólo me está ayudando para encontrar a Lilith. Lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé- Dean se volvió y se enfrentó a Sam- Yo ya no sé nada de lo que tú haces.

Sam le dolía, Sam le ardía en la piel, le quemaba, le atravesaba peor que una bala, Sam le rasgaba por dentro y le miraba con sus ojos humedecidos, ladeando la cabeza, entreabriendo los labios, suplicando sin decir ni una sola maldita palabra y Dean siente que acaba de cometer un delito mayor que romper el primer sello, pero se mantiene firme. Da un paso dentro de la habitación.

-Dean.

Y cuando lo escucha llamarle, Dean quiere regresar y decirle que no pasa nada, porque solo Sam puede expresar tanto en una sola palabra, puede hacer que su nombre suene como un ruego. Y una idea lleva a la otra y Sam le sigue quemando en la piel, pero es más que el dolor, es otra cosa que hace que la sangre hierva en sus venas y Dean se odia porque no puede hacerle eso a su hermano. Nunca. Jamás. Y entra y cierra la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Los días no pasaban volando, por estos tiempos. Los días se hacían largos, pesados, angustiantes y para Sam, de un tiempo a esta parte, también desesperantes. Ruby ha desaparecido, ha dejado de llamar y no le contesta y la parte de él (que cada vez es más grande) que desea la sangre parece hervir en su cuerpo y secarle la garganta y la saliva en la boca.

No puede buscar ayuda en esto, no le puede pedir ayuda a Bobby con esto, mucho menos a Dean. Dean lo mataría si lo supiera, está seguro, se pondría hecho una furia, Sam podría jurarlo. Si Dean lo adivinara, si lo descubriera mientras está sentado allí, leyendo el diario… Sam imagina y recrea la discusión en su mente. Imagina los gritos. Imagina la decepción disfrazada de ira en la voz de Dean. Imagina su roce cuando el puño lo impacte, porque de seguro lo golpearía y la sangre, su sangre, corre alborotada en sus venas, late, casi desesperada, en un anhelo confuso, errático, que deja a Sam laxo sobre su silla mirando a Dean fijamente. La boca se le seca y carraspea. Dean lo mira por encima del diario, sus ojos a millones de metros de distancia, cerrándole el paso a Sam, alejándolo y Sam se agarra a un pensamiento que hace ebullición en su cabeza. Dean no se irá. Porque para Dean, Sam es lo más importante. Por eso cuando Ruby vuelva y Sam se tenga que ir con ella, cuando Dean descubra lo de la sangre de demonio y lo odio, cuando mate a Lilith y todo termine, Dean regresara. Sam sabe que regresara, porque tiene que hacerlo, porque nunca lo ha dejado solo. Porque Sam está seguro, casi seguro, que sigue siendo la prioridad número uno para Dean, tiene que serlo, siempre si ha sido así.

Dean regresa la vista al diario y Sam deja escapar un suspiro cansado. Deben concentrarse en los sellos, lo sabe. Él debe concentrarse en Lilith, debe concentrarse e ignorar el golpeteo molesto en sus venas que anhela la sangre de demonio. Por lo menos hasta que Ruby regresa.

Dean no habla. Le habla menos que nunca. Solo da instrucciones o anuncios. Llegamos. Nos vamos. Haz esto. Mirándolo lo menos que puede, rodeándolo para no tener que estar a tres metros de él, haciendo espacio.

Sam siente que el espacio que lo separa de Dean se vuelve pesado, tenso. El aire se agita mientras él sigue con la vista clavada en su hermano, o mejor dicho en el diario que cubre su rostro. El deseo de sangre regresa, más fuerte que antes y se mezcla con el anhelo enfermizo de Dean que tiene estos días, se mezclan y hacen insoportable el espacio, hacen insoportable la ausencia de Dean, el mundo sin el verde de sus ojos, su piel sin la otra rozándola, por lo menos un poco, hacen insoportable la falta de su risa y su voz. Sam cierra los ojos, en un intento vano de controlarse. Piensa en cualquier cosa, en libros, en demonios, en el anuncio de una casa que vio en el diario, pero no logra relajarse. Repite "hermano" en su mente como si repetir la palabra le fuera a devolver la cordura. La repite para recordar porque todas esas cosas que siente están mal, pero no logra hacerlo. Si, eran hermanos, pero… todo para ellos había sido diferente. No habían crecido compitiendo por el cariño de sus padres o pelando por algún juguete o alguna otra cosa que hacen los hermanos normales. _Es tu hermano_- se repitió y abrió los ojos, exasperado. Seguía teniendo la boca reseca y Dean pareció no notar cuando se levanto y tomo una cerveza para beber un largo trago. Lo estaba ignorando de nuevo y al anhelo y la locura se le suma un vacio en el estomago que lo enoja demasiado. No quiere enojarse, pero lo hace y las palabras surgen por su propia cuenta, sin que las pueda detener.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir ignorándome?

Dean gira la cabeza para verlo y se encoge de hombros y ese gesto, el no responderle, hace que termine de perder el control.

-Deja de comportarte como un idiota, Dean.

-La última vez que mire- dice Dean, sin ápice de diversión o burla en su voz- Fuiste tú el que se fue con una demonio. ¿Quién es el idiota?

-¡Te he explicado eso miles de veces! ¡Ni siquiera estas así por Ruby!

-¿No? ¿Es que acaso hay alguna otra misteriosa razón que no haya notado?

En estos momentos, lo correcto es morderse la lengua y no decir nada más, pero es tarde para hacer las cosas correctas.

-Estas así porque piensas que está mal- masculla Sam. No necesita decir de qué está hablando para que Dean lo entienda.

Baja la mirada, huyendo de los ojos de Sam y aprieta los labios. Dean no quiere pensar en eso. No quiere tener que enfrentarse conscientemente a eso. Siente los ojos de su hermano clavados en su nuca. _Hermanos, _ahí está la clave. Ellos son hermanos, no se supone que sienta esas cosas por su hermano, no se supone que arda de celos cuando lo ve con la perra demonio, no se supone que lo desee, de tal manera que su ausencia se convierta en un dolor físico, no se supone nada de eso. Son de la misma sangre, demonios.

-Tal vez porque está mal- dice, irónico, y su tono de voz indica que no admitirá replicas, pero Sam no piensa rendirse. Se para en frente de él y su mano se detiene antes de llegar a tocarle el rostro. Dean casi puede jurar que la temperatura en el cuarto ha subido diez grados.

-Pero quizás…

-¿Hablas en serio?- intenta sonar cínico, pero su voz tiene un leve toque de anhelo- ¿De verdad estas pensando…?

-Dean- Sam lo interrumpe y niega con la cabeza. Tiene sed. Sed de sangre y sed de Dean y a este punto, no sabe cuál de las dos es la peor.

-Es una locura- susurra Dean- Lo es y lo sabes.

Sam asiente y la mano que se quedo suspendida en el aire baja hasta el cuello de su hermano. La deja ahí y siente el pulso, el latido en las venas debajo de la piel. Todo es sobre la sangre. Recuerda que pensó eso la primera vez que lo beso o que Dean lo beso, solo que no sabía a qué se refería. Ahora lo sabe. Es la sangre. La sangre que corre por las venas de Dean es la misma que la suya, la suya pero sin sangre de demonio que la infecte. La sangre de Dean es pura, como la suya jamás lo será. Sam se pregunta si las almas son iguales a la sangre y reacciona cuando Dean le aparta la mano y se levanta, dispuesto a irse.

Pero no se va. Sostiene la mano de Sam, sabiendo que es estúpido y que está mal. Sabiendo que no puede dañar así a su hermano, no a él. El silencio los envuelve. Si Sam dijera algo en este momento, el podría rebatirle y encontrar la fuerza para irse, pero Sam no dice nada. Lo besa. Se acerca a Sam y tiene que estirarse para alcanzar sus labios y rozarlos. Demasiado suave para considerarse un beso, solo un pequeño roce antes de separarse. Dean se muerde el labio, estira la mano que tiene libre y la lleva al cuello de Sam, que se inclina para quedar a su altura. No se ha olvidado de que es su hermano, es plenamente consciente que es la única familia que tiene, su sangre. Pero no puede detenerse. Besa los labios entreabiertos de Sam, se introduce en su boca y la recorre con su lengua y se olvida del Apocalipsis que tienen a la vuelta de la esquina, se olvida de los sellos y de la culpa que le corroe el cuerpo. Se olvida de las miles de dudas e inseguridades que le recorren la mente cada noche.

Sam jadea, suspira _Dean _mientras lo besa, apenas separándose y lo rodea con el brazo que Dean no sostiene, entrelaza sus dedos a los de su hermano. Su espalda choca contra una de las paredes del cuarto, mientras siente labios tibios deslizarse por cuello, dedos sosteniéndolo con demasiada fuerza y de repente Dean se detiene y apoya la frente en su hombro. Sam parpadea, la mirada fija y perdida en la pared. Aquello era más que suficiente para su cordura. Que empezara y se detuviera de esa forma.

Dean se mantiene allí, las manos temblando asidas a la chaqueta de Sam, sintiéndose dolorosamente débil y sin ganas de apartarse. Si tan solo pudiera mantenerse así un momento más. Sam siempre decía que podía ver a través de él. A Dean no le gustaba, pero esta vez y solo por esta vez, le gustaría que Sam se da cuenta de lo que siente y lo abrace o lo consuele o haga algo, pero no se lo dice porque él es Dean y jamás le pediría algo así a su hermano. Intenta apartarse y Sam lo rodea con un brazo, impidiéndole que se mueva.

-Aun no- susurra sobre su cabello, despacio y parpadea cuando siente un par de traicioneras lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos. Dean le está diciendo sin palabras que nada nunca va a pasar entre ellos. Porque no se puede. Porque está mal. Porque no podría soportarlo. Para Dean sería demasiado y tal vez para él también, solo que Sam está lo suficientemente enfermo para que no le importe y lo sabe. Y quizás si Dean no lo hubiera besado de esa forma suave, lenta, casi sedante, Sam podría haber intentado algo más.

-Sammy- dice Dean, los labios contra su cuello.

Sam odia la debilidad que escucha en la voz de su hermano. La odia porque descubre lo mal que está actuando, lo mucho que lo está lastimando, lo mucho que lo seguirá lastimando y eso hace que se deteste.

En ese momento son Sam y Dean y se tienen, se quieren, sin secretos y resentimientos. Solo quiere que dure un poco más y rodea a Dean con el otro brazo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, deseando sentirlo más cerca y deseando como nunca antes poder llorar. Duele. Duele porque sabe que terminara pronto y volverán a la rutina de siempre.

Duele porque cuando ese abrazo se acabe Sam volverá a ser Sam, amante de una demonio hija de puta que se lo está quitando. Duele porque no puede llorar como quisiera, porque no tiene fuerzas ni para alzar los brazos y devolverle el abrazo que Sam le da.

-Dean.

Quiere decirle que no lo dejara nunca, que confía en él, pero se aparta, y se da la vuelta antes de que Sam pueda ver el dolor en sus ojos. Carraspea y toma una cerveza de la nevera y le da un largo trago. Sam lo observa, resopla y hacen lo que mejor saben hacer cada vez que se enfrentan a algo que duele demasiado. Lo empujan a un rincón oscuro dentro del cerebro y siguen, aparentando que todo está bien.

N/A: Hola! Estaba intentando hacer algo un poco mas... lemon... y menos depresivo, pero no me salio. Creo que no puedo escribir nada fuerte entre ellos dos je...


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

El cuerpo debajo de él es pequeño, cálido y suave. Roza la piel desnuda con dos dedos, recorriéndola con los ojos cerrados, imaginando cosas que no debían estar en su cabeza. Escucha un gemido que suena diferente en sus oídos y solo cuando sus labios rozan un largo mechón de cabello que cae por la línea del cuello abre los ojos.

Sam suspira, aferrando el agarre al cuerpo de Ruby, intentando pensar en ella y solo en ella y fallando. Se rinde a la sensación que bulle en su cabeza, al cuerpo que está en su mente, a las manos firmes que lo acarician en vez de las de Ruby en su imaginación. Sam jadea, sintiéndose al límite y deposita un beso que es más dulce que apasionado en la curva del cuello de Ruby, subiendo lentamente desde allí sus labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Dean- el nombre se le escapa de la boca en un susurro cargado de angustia y deseo y Sam se arrepiente al segundo de pronunciarlo, pero no puede detenerse y la sola idea de estar a punto de terminar pensando en su hermano hace que se siente asqueado de sí mismo, pero las cosas no fluyen de forma normal este año, desde que Dean regresó del infierno o tal vez es que jamás fueron normales y Sam no se había dado cuenta y ahora lo necesita. Lo necesita desesperadamente.

Dean lo rodea con un brazo, lo pega a su cuerpo y gime su nombre, arqueándose debajo suyo y Sam se deja caer, exhausto, sin querer levantar la mirada porque sabe que los ojos que lo observan no son verdes.

-Todo está bien- susurra Ruby.- Todo se va a arreglar, Sammy.

Nada se va a arreglar. Para que se arregle él debería no haber tenido sangre de demonio desde un principio, debería haber tenido una familia normal como todas, debería sentir por su hermano lo mismo que en todas las familias.

-No lo creo, Ruby- dice, aun sin levantar la cabeza.

-Dean te quiere- dice ella, dándole ánimos, sin cuestionarlo ni sentirse extrañada por eso. Sam no quiere escuchar su voz comprensiva. No ahora. No aquí. No en este cuarto en el que Dean ha estado hace solo unas horas y en el que parece que ha dejado impregnada su esencia. Sam se mueve, acostándose al lado de Ruby y pone el brazo sobre sus ojos. La cama en la que Dean ha dormido esta justo al lado.

-Vete- dice- Si te encuentra aquí…

-Está bien. Te llamare cuando encuentre alguna novedad.

Ella se viste y se inclina sobre él para besarlo y cuando sus labios tocan los de Sam, él cierra los ojos y se imagina otros.

-Cuídate, Sam.

Ruby baja las escaleras del hotel. Sonríe, mientras recuerda la expresión angustiada de Sam. Están tan cerca de lograr sus planes, tan cerca que casi puede saborear la victoria. Sam hará todo lo que ellos quieran, cuando termine de romperse y se encuentre desesperado. Dean es lo único que tiene como soporte y Ruby lo sabe. Como sabe que ese soporte va a quebrarse. Por un tiempo había creído que sería un poco más difícil, pero no después de hoy. Después del "Dean" dolido que Sam había dejado escapar ya no lo creía. Los humanos eran tan tontos y autodestructivos, se dejaban vencer solos, se ahogaban al más leve empujón.

Espero en la recepción del hotel en donde se hospedaban esta vez, mirando hacia la calle hasta que vio aparecer el auto de los Winchester. Salió, asegurándose de no cruzarse con Dean, pero de que este la viera mientras se alejaba y disfruto la sensación de la mirada casi asesina que este le dirigió. La mirada cargada de celos, de odio, de ira y de decepción.

Los humanos eran demasiado tontos.

Sam abrió los ojos cuando la luz proveniente de la puerta al abrirse cayó sobre su rostro. Se había quedado dormido y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Su mente despertó de golpe cuando vio a Dean parado frente a su cama, con una botella de whisky en las manos y la mirada fija en él, mientras daba un trago tras otro. Sam lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que esta borracho, tan borracho como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Los ojos verdes de Dean están nublados, turbios y se clavan en su boca y Sam siente que se ahoga. Se ahoga en el deseo que lleva conteniendo desde ese maldito beso que nunca debió haber pasado. Se da cuenta que ya no le importa lo enfermo e insano que pueda ser eso, no puede importarle. No después de haber imaginado cada beso, cada suspiro de Dean, cada posible reacción a sus caricias, cada jadeo ahogado que podría escuchar escapar de su boca.

Dean baja los ojos y Sam se da cuenta que solo la sabana cubre su cuerpo. Dean esta borracho, se recuerda Sam cuando lo ve dejar caer la botella y acercarse, poner una rodilla sobre la cama y estirar la mano para tocar su hombro desnudo.

Esta borracho y además, imaginar las cosas es diferente a vivirlas en realidad. Una parte de Sam no quiere vivirlas. Recuerda lo pasado hace unos días, recuerda lo bien que se sintió y lo mucho que deseo que ese momento durara para siempre. Aquello había sido amor. De hermanos, de lo que sea, pero amor. Un amor tan puro como su hermano. Sam no quiere dañar ese recuerdo (no quiere dañarlo a él) y vacila por un segundo cuando Dean lo besa, pero el toque de su hermano arde, hace que su piel se caliente y su corazón no pueda más de tanto latir dentro de su pecho.

Dean lo envuelve en un beso posesivo y Sam puede sentir el calor de la ira emanando de él, durante un leve instante se pregunta porque está tan molesto con él, pero las razones ese años son muchas y las mismas y a Sam dejan de importarle cuando Dean lo empuja rudamente sobre la cama y le devora los labios. Dean no piensa. Siempre actúa por instinto y hoy más que nunca. A Sam no puede importarle menos. Siente manos junto a sus manos, las mismas que siempre han estado allí para cuidarlo, dedos recorriendo la piel desnuda de su pecho con la misma rudeza con la que lo besaba primero y luego con algo que rayaba en el respeto reverencial. Lo toca como si tocara cristal, como si temiera que fuera a romperse si lo hace más fuerte. Lo besa de la misma manera en que lo mira a veces. Necesitado y suyo y más dependiente de lo que ha sido jamás. Sam lo siente así. A veces se sorprende de las cosas que es capaz de hacer por Dean, pero se sorprende mas de las que Dean es capaz de hacer con él, porque a veces no cree que se las merezca. Así como no se merece el trato dulce que le da ahora.

Sam tiembla cuando siente labios en su garganta y sus manos toman vida propia y acarician a Dean. Sus ansias toman el mando. Le arranca la chaqueta, quiere desgarrar la camisa, tal vez desgarrar la piel también para llegar hasta su corazón y asegurase que él está allí, dueño completo de la voluntad de su hermano y se odia por eso. Debería poder alejarse y dejarlo ser feliz, debería, hay muchas cosas que debería hacer, pero de los labios de Dean escapa un susurro que suena a "no me dejes" y de sus propios labios escapa otro que dice "te necesito" y suena a "no soy nada sin ti".

Se da cuenta de algo, nota que tan poco le importa que Dean termine con lo que está haciendo, nota que tan poco le importa la pasión contenida porque no es más que la misma cosa de siempre. Es Dean. Es su mutua dependencia, es las ganas de decir que se quieren, más que a nada y a nadie y que nunca dicen. Son el sueño perdido de algún lugar en donde ser felices. Tenerse y ser felices. El sexo es como un falso consuelo que hace más obvia la falta de este.

Dean le muerde el cuello, olvidando la delicadeza y Sam cola una mano en sus pantalones, acariciando a ciegas, jadeando. El aire se ha vuelto fuego en sus pulmones, lo asfixia y debe abrir la boca para obtener un poco de aire fresco. Su sangre su vuelve de lava al ritmo en que Dean recorre su cuerpo con las manos y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su boca dice "Dean" y lo repite como una letanía. Un mantra que se confunde con los suspiros y los jadeos y los gemidos ahogados que escapan de sus labios. _Dean _resonando en cada latido de su corazón. _Dean_ y no lo dice, pero lo piensa mientras se besan y sus cuerpos se rozan, calientes, húmedos de sudor. _Dean _cuando Dean le pone de espaldas y le muerde en la nuca y _DEAN, _mientras se aferra a las sabanas y lo siente dentro.

-Sammy, Sammy- le susurra en el oído mientras lame su espalda y embiste en su cuerpo. _Sammy, _una y otra vez, _Sammy_ siente que se derrite y quiere pedirle que pare, pero deja escapar un _más _afónico, que Dean obedece al instante y _Sammy, _de nuevo- Que me has hecho, Sam, ¿Qué me has hecho?

Cuando amanece, Sam abre los ojos primero. Dean está a su lado, un brazo sobre su pecho y Sam no puede evitar pasar los ojos por la espalda desnuda. Se siente bien, pero sabe que pronto se sentirá mal y culpable. Se pregunta si algo va a cambiar mientras va camino al baño y se lo sigue preguntando mientras se viste. Cuando regresa al cuarto, Dean esta vestido y sentado sobre la cama.

-Tío- dice, se pasa una mano por el rostro. Suena cansado- ¿A qué hora fue que llegue?

Sam baja la cabeza, aprieta los labios. Dean. Quiere saber desde cuando todo en su vida lleva _Dean _grabado a fuego.

-Debes haber tomado mucho- dice, al fin- No te oí llegar.

No quiere preguntar si lo recuerda o si esta fingiendo. Dean es capaz de hacer muchas cosas por él, pero no podría soportar enfrentarse a algunas de él. Se da cuenta que tampoco quiere hacerlo. Sus vidas no son normales, nunca lo han sido, pero hay un límite que los mantiene cuerdos y juntos, algo que es su sangre, su familia, lo único que tienen y que siempre tendrán. Pero solo funciona si son hermanos. Sam sabe que se destruyen tanto como se arreglan, se hieren tanto como se curan o más, mucho más.

Dean lo mira. Sam tiene la mirada gacha y el aire de tristeza y resignación alrededor. Él tiene el olor de su piel rodeándolo y la textura de sus labios en la boca. Se esfuerza en lucir normal. Dean ha dañado muchas cosas en su vida, demasiadas, pero Sam no va a hacer una de ellas. Sabe que si continúan se destruirán, de una nueva, gigantesca manera que él no es capaz de manejar y no quiere saber a donde los llevara, ni como terminara.

-No volveré a combinar whisky con cerveza- y se rasca la cabeza y sonríe y Sam le devuelve una sonrisa que no llega a serlo por completo y sale del cuarto para no tener que verlo. Asi iba a ser y no sabe de que se sorprende si lo han hecho toda su vida, ignorar sus sentimientos y continuar como si no hubiera pasado nada cundo sabes que ya estas demasiado jodido.

La verdad es que no tenia ni la menor idea de como terminar esto XDD, creo que se nota por el tiempon que me tomo hacerlo, asi que espero que les haya gustado. No termina bien, pero es que esta en la cuarta temporada... ahhh, bueno, nada mas, si les grado dejen un coment


End file.
